


call out my name

by komorebinnie



Series: skz university party au [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, at chenle’s house, bc HE RICH, changlix getting their shit together, college party, minho in a skirt, side Norenmin, side chensung, side markhyuck, there’s a minchan lap dance, this is a gays only event go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebinnie/pseuds/komorebinnie
Summary: “Truth or Dare, Lixie?”"Dare."“I dare you to make out with Changbin hyung.”Felix stopped breathing.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: skz university party au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225





	call out my name

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> as you can see from the tags this fic is extremely self-indulgent since i just added all my favorite ships here but i hope you can enjoy it as well! (the [end of the year](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mzBnyR0uE) [awards collabs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBLCTYHCx5A) between the boys gave me a boost of inspiration)
> 
> 08/2020 edit: due to the recent events involving w**jin, i decided to replace his character for yukhei, so if some scenes sound a bit awkward that's the reason.
> 
> [title inspiration](https://open.spotify.com/track/09mEdoA6zrmBPgTEN5qXmN?si=IePLAWdLRjKrHLVUGqNYzw)

After a long week of classes, Felix just wanted to spend his Friday afternoon watching Netflix while cuddling his plushies. What he didn’t expect was to be dragged out of the comfort of his bed by an impatient Hyunjin claiming that he had to go to Chenle’s party because apparently he needed to “get laid”.

“It’s going to be fun” Hyunjin whined, “You need to get out there, get drunk, get a man for all I care, maybe you’ll even find a way to talk to Changbin without turning into a blushing mess.” Felix spluttered at that. “but you need to stop being confined in your room all the damn time!”

Hyunjin was already set to go. He was wearing white skinny jeans with a pink velvet shirt that had a wide collar that exposed some skin. He was also wearing a black choker with a little pendant that really complimented his look.

Felix groaned. “I’m fine Hyunjin, you know I’m not a big fan of parties. And why the hell would I blush because of Changbin hyung?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

“Uhh, because of your massive crush on him? We’re past the point of denying, Lix. But honestly, cut the ‘I don’t like parties’ bullshit, we both know you’re just being lazy. And besides, it’s a party at Chenle’s, who’s also your friend; and you know he’s loaded so of course it’s going to be amazing. Also, you’re my friend so you have to keep me company.” Hyunjin stated decisively.

“God Hyunjin I don’t even know why we’re friends.” Felix groaned in a defeated tone.

“Love you too, Lix. Now let’s get you changed.”

After an hour of trying to find the perfect outfit for Felix, Hyunjin was finally satisfied with what turned out to be a black skinny jeans with a black button-up shirt and a black leather jacket. Indeed very emo (or just very eboy).

Hyunjin was just finishing up putting a touch of pink eye shadow at the corner of Felix’s eye to match up with the color of his hair when his phone started ringing.

“That’s Minnie calling, let’s go.” Hyunjin said while gathering his things. He then turned around to give Felix an overall look.

“Damn, you look hot. I’m sure Changbin hyung will love it.”

“Shut up Jinnie.” Felix groaned while rolling his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“I’m just being honest.” Hyunjin answered while laughing. “Now let’s get going, it’s time we get you your man.”

・・✦・・

Seungmin, Hyunjin’s boyfriend and also one of Felix’s closest friends, was waiting for them parked in front of Felix’s dorm.

“Wow Lix, finally decided to embrace your true eboy form?” Seungmin greeted him with a smirk.

Seungmin was wearing a light blue cropped sweater that exposed his waist with white jeans and a white fluffy beret. He also had some light pink glittery eye shadow adorning his features. Even though Seungmin was looking like a literal angel at that moment, Felix knew he was anything but that.

“Haha Min, very funny.” Felix said while opening the back door of Seungmin’s car.

“Hey babe” Hyunjin greeted his boyfriend with a peck on his lips and then proceeded to sit next to him.

“Okay put on your seat belt ladies and let’s have some fun.” Seungmin said teasingly while turning the engine on and starting to drive.

・・✦・・

Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin arrived at the party and were immediately greeted by Chenle and his friend Park Jisung.

“Look who decided to come! Felix, I missed seeing your beautiful face!” Chenle said animatedly, clearly already tipsy.

Felix laughed and hugged the boy. He had missed Chenle. Recently they hadn’t been able to catch up and play games because they were both very busy with college work.

“Sorry, he had a lot to drink.” Jisung said while standing next to Chenle with a hand on his waist, steadying the drunk boy.

“It’s okay Jisung. I mean, we won’t be any better in a few minutes so...” Hyunjin snorted.

“Good luck with that, I’m sure you guys will still be able to find a lot to drink in the kitchen. But let’s catch up later because now I have to take care of this big baby.” Jisung waved while proceeding to lead a whining Chenle somewhere upstairs.

“God, I have no idea why they aren’t dating yet.” Felix said exasperatedly.

“Like you’re one to talk.” Seungmin snickered and Felix looked at him with an “I’m going to smack you bitch” expression.

“Okayyyy let’s get that booze!” Hyunjin exclaimed, interrupting Felix and Seungmin’s staring contest, both who decided to follow him at the promise of drinks.

・・✦・・

The three of them headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. They were making conversation and as Felix went to the fridge to get another beer, his disgusting friends decided it was a good moment to start making out. Felix then excused himself to walk around the house, annoyed at his friends for not being able to keep their hands off each other for even a second. He was wandering aimlessly while looking at his feet when he suddenly bumped into a solid weight that made him fall on the ground.

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry... Wait, Oh shit- Lix, are you ok?” A voice Felix could recognize anywhere asked right above him. When he looked up he could swear he had died and gone to heaven because Changbin’s beautiful face was staring back at him with a concerned expression.

Changbin was wearing black skinny jeans with a black long-sleeved Adidas shirt and a black cap over his black hair. Felix was so busy staring at his friend’s beauty that he barely registered the question that he was being asked.

“What?” Felix answered dumbly.

“Oh shit, did you hit your head or something? Don’t you recognize your favorite hyung anymore?” Changbin asked jokingly while holding out a hand for Felix to take.

After getting past his initial shock, Felix took Changbin’s hand _(which had a very strong grip holy fuck)_ and stood up.

“No, it’s okay Binnie hyung. You know I’m normally very clumsy.” Felix answered quickly.

Now that Felix was on his feet, he started blushing because of how close they were both standing.

“God, you scared me. Though you look cute when you’re confused.” Changbin teased with a grin. Felix almost gagged but managed to recover quickly, face as red as a tomato.

“Where were you headed anyways?” Felix asked without stuttering somehow. _Small victories._

Changbin didn’t get the chance to answer because suddenly they heard voices calling them.

“Hey Changbin!”

“Oi Felix!”

Felix turned around and was greeted with the sight of Chan, Yukhei, and Minho.

“Hey mate, didn’t know you were here.” Felix said while hugging Chan. “What are you guys doing?” He asked.

“Actually we were just about to head to Chenle’s room upstairs. Donghyuck organized a truth or dare game.” Yukhei answered.

“Binnie, Lix, you guys have to come with us! It’s going to be so much fun!” Minho exclaimed drunkenly, already holding Felix’s arm and dragging him along with the other boys.

Changbin gave Felix an exasperated look but followed Minho’s lead anyway.

・・✦・・

After a lot of ungraceful stumbling, the group managed to make their way to Chenle's room and that’s how Felix found himself seating in a circle full of drunk people ready to play a truth or dare game.

Felix recognized all faces that were sitting in the room. Jisung and Jeongin who are both close friends of his were sitting next to each other, along with Seungmin and Hyunjin who apparently had managed to stop making out for a second to participate in the game. There was also Renjun, who he shared some classes with, and his two boyfriends Jaemin and Jeno who were talking to Chenle, Jisung, and Mark, who was Changbin’s roommate. And there was obviously Donghyuck, who was organizing the whole thing.

When Felix entered the room along with Changbin, Chan, Yukhei, and Minho they all greeted their friends. Felix decided to sit next to Jisung while Changbin went to greet Mark at the other side of the circle and decided to sit by his side, which was exactly right across from Felix.

“I think everyone is here now.” Donghyuck exclaimed while clapping his hands. “If the top of the bottle lands on you, you answer and the person who last did either the truth or the dare is the one who asks, okay? Just for the first round, the person who the bottom part of the bottle lands on gets to ask the question. Now, let’s get this started.”

Donghyuck was the first one to spin the bottle, which landed on Chenle and Jaemin.

“Chenle, Truth or Dare?” Jaemin asked with a smirk on his face.

“Dare.” Chenle answered with a challenging expression.

“I dare you to sit on Jisung’s lap during the whole game.”

“Which Jisung?” Both Jisung’s asked the same time. Everybody laughed.

“Park.” Jaemin said after the laughter died down. Chenle looked like he wanted to murder Jaemin but did as he was told. He got up from where he was sitting and dropped his whole weight on Jisung’s lap, who let out a pained groan. Jisung then wrapped his arms around the older boy, who blushed profusely but still managed to spin the bottle.

“Minho hyung, Truth or Dare?” Chenle asked.

Minho looked like he was debating for a moment which option to choose but eventually decided to go with dare as well.

“I dare you to give someone in this room a lap dance. Of at least one minute.” Chenle said in a decisive tone.

“Okay.” Minho said while getting up and scrolling to find a song on his phone. “I choose Chan hyung.” He declared while gazing directly at the said boy, who let out a gasp. “Chan hyung, sit on that chair.” Minho demanded.

“No more than one minute.” Minho stated while giving his phone to Seungmin and proceeding to sit on Chan’s lap, who had a panicked expression on his face.

Minho’s outfit consisted of a short black skirt with chains, black boots, red fishnets, a red crop top that exposed his toned stomach and a black choker. He also had lip gloss and some black eyeliner. He was mesmerizing, if Felix wasn't so far gone for Changbin he would most definitely have a huge ass crush on Minho.

Everybody in the room was aware of Minho’s dancing abilities, after all, he was majoring in dance. The whole room seemed to be holding their breaths, expecting Minho’s next move. Seungmin then hit the play button and a sensual song started playing.

Minho was standing right above Chan’s lap, not quite sitting on it. He placed his hands on Chan’s shoulders and started to slowly roll his body and drag his hands across the other man’s chest. Chan looked like he was about to combust. Minho then threw his head back, rolling it while placing his hands on Chan’s neck, staring at said man hungrily. Then, with a step back, Minho managed to do a slow slut drop that was quickly followed by him turning his back to Chan and sensually getting up with his hands on his knees, dragging his ass through the other man’s body. Minho turned around again, putting one of his hands on Chan’s cheek and the other one on his chest while locking their gazes. He then proceeded to take Chan’s hand and place it on his waist. Minho started to slowly drag his pelvis forward in a body roll, finally making contact with Chan’s lap. Chan’s jaw dropped and he managed to look even more flushed than he already was.

“The one minute is up.” Seungmin said shakily, stopping the music.

Everybody either had their jaw on the floor or was carrying a very distraught expression. That was Lee Minho’s power. Chan was by far the most affected one out of everybody. After Seungmin paused the song, Minho easily got up from his victim’s lap. Chan then hurriedly excused himself, mumbling that he needed to go to the bathroom. Minho quickly went after him.

“Well, looks like some of us are getting laid tonight.” Donghyuck teased while snickering. “Since Minho isn’t here, I’ll spin the bottle again.”

This time the bottle landed on Mark and Jeongin.

“Truth or Dare, Mark hyung.”

“Truth.” Mark replied easily.

Jeongin had an evil expression on his face. “Out of everybody in this room, who would you fuck and why?”

“Jeongin, language!” Seungmin exclaimed.

Mark looked extremely embarrassed. He was looking at his shoes when he answered. “Hyuckie because he has a nice voice. And body.”

Donghyuck gagged, looking at Mark with a surprised expression.

“Okay, I’ll spin this thing.” Mark hurriedly spluttered, desperate to change the subject.

The game went on for some rounds. Yukhei had to call a pizza place and ask for McDonald’s delivery number. Renjun had to choose between Jeno and Jaemin’s kiss (In the end he chose when his boyfriends kissed each other in front of him, which ended with everybody teasing him and both of his boyfriends kissing him). Jisung (not Park, Han) had to strip off his shirt after losing a rock, paper, scissors game with Jeongin. Seungmin had to take three shots from Hyunjin’s belly button which he did with a pleased smile on his face. Jisung (yes, the Park one) had to choose his favorite hyung out of the one’s in the room and he chose Chenle, who managed to get even redder than he already was since he was still sitting on the boy’s lap. And Donghyuck had to stay one round doing a handstand (which failed miserably because the boy kept falling).

Felix was dozing off when finally the bottle landed on him. Hyunjin was the one who was asking and he had a smirk on his face. _Oh no._

“Truth or Dare, Lixie?”

Felix knew whatever option he chose he would be screwed. So he decided to be bold and choose dare. Hyunjin looked like he had just won the lottery.

“I dare you to make out with Changbin hyung.”

Felix stopped breathing.

“For at least 1 minute” Hyunjin added.

“Isn’t that too much?” Felix spluttered.

“A dare is a dare Lixie.”

Felix then looked up and met eyes with Changbin who had an unreadable expression on his face.

“It’s fine, Lix.” Changbin said in a small voice looking at his hands which were on his lap.

Felix then got up from where he was and proceeded to sit in front of Changbin. His heart was beating like he had just run a marathon.

“I’m setting the timer.” Chenle said holding his phone.

“Are you sure this is fine Binnie?” Felix asked quietly.

“Yeah, it’s just a stupid dare anyway.” Changbin shrugged, still not meeting Felix eyes.

“Oh, okay.” _Ouch. That hurt._

“The timer only starts at first contact.” Hyunjin butted in, still smirking.

Felix took a deep breath and placed his hands on the older’s neck. Changbin finally decided to look up and Felix almost had a heart attack because of the proximity of their faces. Felix closed his eyes and started leaning in, he hesitated for a moment before finally connecting their lips.

Felix felt like the whole world had disappeared and all he could think about was the feeling of Changbin’s lips on his own. The kiss started out chaste but then Felix opened his mouth giving Changbin access to slot their lips. They started moving together. Changbin placed his hands on Felix waist, bringing him to sit on his lap at the same time Felix ran his hands through his friend’s hair. Changbin then started nipping on Felix's lower lip, getting a groan out of the younger who responded by sliding his tongue inside the older’s mouth. Felix could not believe this was actually happening. His heart was a second away from bursting out of his chest because of how overwhelmed he was by the whole situation. Not even in Felix’s wildest dreams would he have imagined that Changbin would turn out to be such an amazing kisser. He was so lost on the feeling of Changbin sucking his bottom lip while gripping his waist that when the alarm went off he jumped away from Changbin, completely startled.

What Felix and Changbin failed to realize while they were making out is that all their friends had left the room. Changbin reached for the phone and stopped the blaring alarm. They were both looking at each other, completely silent.

“I-“

“Felix-“

They both started at the same time.

“You can go first.” Changbin said, laughing lightly.

“I’m sorry.” Felix mumbled with a worried expression.

“Why are you sorry Lix?”

“For getting so carried away. It was a dare and I should have controlled myself.” Felix answered looking away, embarrassed.

“Felix look at me.” Changbin asked softly, taking Felix’s hands.

Felix looked up.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I enjoyed myself just as much as I think you did.” Changbin smirked. “I like you a lot Lix and I think you’re really cute.”

Felix choked on air. “What?!”

“And I wouldn’t mind kissing you again. Actually, I would love to.” Changbin confessed as a red blush started to bloom on his cheeks. He intertwined his hand with Felix’s.

Felix honestly didn’t know how he wasn’t dead yet but he managed to utter a small “I like you too” to Changbin while looking at the floor.

“What did you say Lix?” Changbin asked teasingly.

Felix then snapped his head up and connected their lips, surprising the older.

“I like you too, Binnie.” Felix said while hiding his face on Changbin’s collarbone.

Changbin then held Felix’s face on his hands.

“Do you maybe want to continue where we left off?” Changbin asked.

Felix smiled brightly and leaned in again.

・・✦・・

“Can you see what they’re doing Minnie?” Hyunjin whispered.

“They’re talking, okay, Felix just died a bit wait Oh, Oh, Oh my God!”

“What‘s happening???”

“Oh my God Jinnie! They’re making out!” Seungmin exclaimed.

“Fucking finally.”

“Glad they got their shit together. Oh shit, ew, okay it’s time to leave.” Seungmin said while scrambling away from the door.

“This cupid life is too hard.” Seungmin huffed.

“At least now we can have some time for ourselves.” Hyunjin said while holding Seungmin in his arms.

“Hmmm” Seungmin answered by leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend. “Okay, it’s time to go home.”

Seungmin took Hyunjin’s hand and as they were turning the corridor to get to the stairs they were both surprised by the sight of a very flushed Chenle pressed against the wall making out with a very eager Jisung.

“Guess there was more than just one pair of lovesick fools who got their shit together tonight.” Seungmin whispered while leading a laughing Hyunjin down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know this is an absolute mess.
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebinnie), let's be moots!


End file.
